Shadows VS Sunlight
by CoreyHybrid21
Summary: A scientist makes a discovery, a unique compound within a fallen meteorite. His impatience leads to disaster and after an explosion he's going around with a little something extra. As shadows darken his soul will he be able to maintain control and remain in the sunlight. Also, what kind of new abilities are awaiting discovery.
1. Chapter 1 meteorite

**Chapter 1 meteorite**

We open in the land of Equestria in Steelhooves a town that values science more then magic so it is on another land mass so the Scientist don't get annoyed by the chaos of magic no magic is allowed other then opening doors and picking up heavy things.

We open this story in the house of Twochemicals he is a scientist that has a talent for chemicals he is a blue coated stallion with a yellow mane and tail his cutie mark is a red chemical poring into a pink one which is turning blue. He opens his eyes and looks at his clock 5:40am he yawns thinking another day of science it's a shame I have used all the chemicals that are in my level, just then he sees a shooting star he wishes for a promotion so he can experiment with new chemicals little dose he know that shooting star will change his life he falls back asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Twochemicals moans as he tries to hit the sleep button on his alarm. He fails so his eyes snap open then he presses the stop button with his hoof and glances at the time 7:00am.

He gets out of bed and walks downstairs then he turns right and goes into his kitchen he uses his magic to grab the peanut-butter off a high shelf whiling thinking I wish I had wings he puts his bread in a toaster and levitates the knife next to it.

When the toaster pops the bread flies out passing the knife putting the peanut-butter on one half it lands on a plate he placed, peanut butter side face down he facehooves while thinking I can never get that right.

He eats his toast while he puts on his work clothes and packs his gear then he walks out into the warm sun. he looks at his house it is made of steal with gear patterns and windows that are very dusty with steam-pipes going out of his roof like everyponies house he sighs then swallows his Sandwich.

He decides to take a different root to work so he might see where the shooting star landed even though it is way off course and very unlikely to have landed as he's walking he sees Testtubes she has a pink coat with a Violet tail and mane her cutie mark is test-tubes containing vinegar and baking soda she's wearing her favourite orange scarf he nearly stops to look but he doesn't want to embarrass himself so he walks faster until.

"Hey Twochemicals where're you going works that way?!" she points the opposite way to where Twochemicals is headed Twochemicals stops then gulps while thinking did she see me stare or just see me now she yells out while running towards him "Hey Twochemicals you should answer your Superior"

She stops in front of him he swallows and says trying to hide a embarrassed or scared tone "Um I decided to take a um ... new route to um explore the town and um to ..."

She puts a hoof over his mouth and says in a checky tone "Don't lie you came here to see me didn't you?"

Twochemicals quickly yells "NO I SAW A SHOOTING STAR I JUST WAS CHECKING WHEVER IT LANDED! BYE!" he runs off she stares at him while thinking his horrible at trying to ask me out that other guy did better she opens her wings and flies to work.

He arrives at a crater out of breath due to running he sees it and smiles gleefully it did land he walks closer then he gets his chemical analyzer it flashes up some unknown chemicals or chemicals above his level restrictions he smiles and saves the results then he slowly walks to work.

-AT WORK-

Unstableurainium screams "WHERE IS TWOCHEMICALS I SHOULD HAVE FIRED THAT NO GOOD SLACKING PICE OF SH...!"

Testtubes lands next to Unstableurainium and covers his mouth before he finishes his sentence she says "Calm down he just took a detour besides he will be here in roughly five minutes his never later then 8:01" Unstableurainium nods she uncovers his mouth.

-BACK TO TWOCHEMICALS-

He arrives at his work he hits the numbers 6712 then the eye scanner pops out he leans forward and scans his left eye it says Crazy Chemical tester Twochemicals arrived 3 minutes before 8:01 he smiles until the door opens "Ahh"

A green earth pony with a mane and tail made of gems is standing at the door his cutie mark is unstable uranium because it has a red Centre he says in an extremely angry tone "Hi Twochemicals!"

Twochemicals gulps and nervously says "Hi Unstable" Unstableurainiums face turns red "Umm what did I do?"

Unstableurainium jumps in the air his mane and tail glow brighter like uranium and he yells "DON'T CALL ME UNSTABLE YOU SLACKER OR SO HELP ME I'LL PUT MY HOOF UP YOUR -"

Testtubes flies out of the window she lands next to Unstableuranium and covers his mouth she glares at Twochemicals and says "Get to work!" Twochemicals nods and starts to walk off she looks at Unstableuranium and says "Stop picking fights or I'll..." Twochemicals didn't hear the rest as he was too far away he thinks Unstableuranium might loss a bit of his paycheck serves him right his co-boss but he acts like the boss.

Twochemicals passes all the employees while he makes his way to his bench he passes 3 rock Scientists 3 rural scientists and 3x3 other scientists then he passes 2 other chemical scientists that are 9 levels above him he stops when he reaches his table.

Twochemicals starts mixing his chemicals to see what he could discover BOOM! He causes an explosion alarms go off and everyone puts on gas masks all the other scientists glare at Twochemicals because it's the 1000th explosion his caused he says "Um sorry"

A gray stallion with a silver mane and tail with two gears and a lightning bolt for his cutie mark wearing rubber gloves on his two back legs and one on his front right hoof, because the other got taken away in a mechanical accident and now is robotic he says ""Um sorry" is not good enough we are at critical points in our projects and you cause another disaster give me one reason not to disassemble all your electricity stuff?"

Twochemicals giggles nervously and says "I discovered some new rock chemicals" all the scientists that wern't the rock ones face hooved he quickly adds "I'll take you there"

They arrive at the rock site at 8:31am they all scan the area Twochemicals is sitting at the back hoping it was new chemicals or he would be fired all the scientists say "Wow it's not from equestria Twochemicals you actrualy did a good job" after they were sure it was new chemicals they sealed the area off with danger tape.

Twochemicals walked into the danger zone then he got pushed out by an orange Pegasus with a brown mane his cutie mark is a broken rock Twochemicals says "Rocksmash let me in to see my discovery" Rocksmash shakes his head. Twochemicals says "To above my clearence?" he nods Twochemicals sighs and says "Well I better go home" as he walks the other 2 rock scientists and 2 chemical scientists stop him he says "Why did you stop me?"

They answer him by throwing him into a decontamination chamber that sprays him with strong chemical removers when he gets out he says "Why did you 4 not just tell me?

They all say in unison "It's more fun besides you covered us in toxic gas!"

Twochemicals says "It wasn't toxic ... well not entirely"

They all facehoove and say in unison "Go home we'll take it from here" Twochemicals nods and gos home.

Twochemicals is at his home the time is 9:00am he always ends at home early he gets payed to not be at work he always causes explosions he is great with chemicals but at work his to nervous and causes explosions he sighs as he watches the time 9:01 9:02 9:03 9:04 9:05- 9:30am he gets board and decides to go shopping he takes off his clothes grabs his saddlebags and 40 steam-bits.

He arrives at the shopping Centre there is no shop keepers because all items all dispursed by machines he looks at each machine he sees a new flavoured drink that he can pull apart to see the chemicals. it costs 40 steam-bits as he is about to put his money in the machine he sees a filly looking at a food machine he looks starving Twochemicals looks at the expensive drink then at the food he sighs he walks over and buys 40 steam-bits worth of food he hands it to the filly who takes it and ruins off he always sees that filly he wonders who the parent's are he gos home.

The time is 10:00am his phone rings he runs towards it on the other end is Testtubes she says "Hi thanks for finding this rock you can expect a 10 steam-bit bonus in your check so hows your day" before he can answer he hears alot of crashes+bangs from the phone.

He says "Hello Testtubes you there!" he gets no answer all he can hear is screaming and more noises he sighs and hangs up the phone thinking Rocksmash is not doing a good job with that meteorite if he destroys it I can probably not collect the extra steam-bits also Testtube will be steamed.

Twochemicals looks at the time 10:30 he thinks was I just spacing out for 30 minutes what to do GROWL! Oh I _,_ m hungry he gets up and whips up a dassie and daffodil Sandwich he eats it then stares out the window after a while he looks at the time 11:00am he decides to go for a walk.

he reaches the place the meteor crashed there is no longer any proof it was here he sighs thinking a shame I didn't help clean up that mess.

He reaches Testtubes home he looks at it "Sigh" I wonder whats in there I better not get caught.

He reaches Unstableuraniums house man I should have brought toilet paper "Sigh" nightmare night good-times.

He reaches Rocksmashes home gee that house is barely holding out he sees broken windows bent pipes rusty steal and water leaking from a broken wall.

He reaches his home it is 1:30pm he hears the phone ring he picks it up he hears Testtube "Finally sorry about that Rocksmash was destroying all the labs trying to get his rock to his table I have some news the rock is made of a unknown chemical which appears to be dangrous untill we know what it is nopony is to experiment with the rock which means no bounus for you" Twochemicals drops his phone Testtube says "Hello Hello are you there? I said..."

Twochemicals sighs he presses his hoof on the phone thing to stop the call then he goes upstairs and puts his muzzle into the pillow and cries totally manly.

When he stops crying and mumbling rage words he looks at a clock 2:00pm he sighs and starts writing in his diary he writes about his discovery and his feelings towards other ponies after his finished he looks at the time 2:10 he decides to read previous entries

10/10/10 My big sister dared me to write a diary so I know how it feels to have it peeped at I take her deal I read that she has a crush on DashingDaffodil how stupied are crushes I am 5 years old still a filly she says I will understand when I reach 13+ as if Twochemicals giggles at his own diary entry

10/10/20 Im 15 I live on the streets nopony likes me my sister and mum died from a server cold I ,I,I should have buyed the my new toy worth it? I I didn't know how bad their colds were but that was 5 years ago I should have written it in my diary earlier sis I hope you read my diary even though your dead please help me ps I got my cutie mark 5 years ago It;s a shame I didn't get the medicine, I made my own but it was to late I miss you guys please sis please read my diary :( I want you guys back I should be dead these chemicals will kill me

A knock happens outside It snaps Twochemicals out of his diary it's accompanied by a voice "Hey Twochemicals how you doing?"

Twochemicals hides his diary then walks to the door he opens it on the other side is Zipperwirl he,s a light-blue Pegasus with a gray and grey mane and tail that look like tornados his cutie mark is a zipper closing a tornado he slams a hat onto Twochemicals and says "Happy one year anaverserly of living here!

Twochemicals says "Happy? What's happy about today?"

Zipperwhirl drops his smile and says "Oh I got you a gift I guess nows not the time?"

He starts walking out the door sadly Twochemicals says "Wait you are good maybe you can cheer me up"

Zipperwhirl instantly gets his gift he hands it to Twochemicals and says "TADA!"

It's a tornado in a bottle Twochemiclas gulps "Um thanks but why did you give me a tornado!" he smiles then flaps his wings Twochemical sighs and says "You think I can fly using this?"

He nods and says "Yepe it's a proto type from my friends in the weather factory enjoy also your cake will be here soon aswell as your new clothes"

When the stuff arrives they share the cake and have a party when it's over Zipperwhirl leaves Twochemicals cleans up his house when its clean he looks at the time 9:59pm sigh I can't sleep knowing about the new chemicals Two chemicals then notices an unopened present he opens it to find a black suit labeled stealth suit v0.5 turns invisible for 5 minutes Twochemicals smiles as he puts on the suit then he walks out the door.

The time is 11:31pm when he reaches the lab, its closed he smiles for some reason sneaking in seems more attractive to him today then all the other days.

he walks to the back and finds his chemical disposal shoot because its the least contaminated one he climbs it into his office its very step and bendy.

Before he climbs out of his shoot he activates the invisibility option he looks at all the chemicals on his desk and smiles he whispers "A friend will join you guys soon" then he walks to the rock Scientists section he sees the meteorite he walks over to it and touches it it's warm he decides to go back and grab some chemicals from his desk.

When he grabs his chemicals he thinks he hears a crash but when he looks where the crash was there was nopony there he shrugs and walks back to the meteorite he pours the chemical on it BOOM! The meteorite explodes sending chunks everywhere a small chunk went straight into Twochemicals right side of his face causing him to scream in agony another chunk hit somepony else who was also attracted to the meteorite.

Twochemical bleeds on the floor for 5 minutes then he runs out before somepony arrives.

-LAB SECONDS AFTER TWOCHEMICAL LEAVES BY SHOOT-

The other pony that was hit by the meteorite was pinned to the roof groaning in agoney just then the guards enter he holds his breath so the guards dont hear him and they see the debrie everywhere and 2 puddles of blood they pull an alarm.

-TESTTUBES HOUSE-

WHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHHHHHHHHHHH Testtubes eyes snap open she says "Someone broke into the lab" she jumps out of bed hits stop on the alarm and flies out of her house BOOM! She creates a sonicrainboom.

-LAB-

She flies into the window and lands next to the guards "STATIS NOW!"

The red and black guard with a tazzer as his cutie mark says "There was 2 intruders both are gone without a trace one of Twochemicals chemicals are missing the cammra feed only cuaght one intruder but its to dark to identify and there is 2 puddles of blood pesumably from the explosion"

Testtubes growls "get a sample of both of the blood puddles" she looks at both the blood puddles she sees one that looks familiar "On second thoughts only get samples from 1 that one" she points at Twochemicals blood the guards nod as she turns around the pony stuck to the roofs blood starts to fall splosh she hears it and turns around another drop is about to fall she shrugs and decides to go home the blood falls just as the guards finish getting a sample before they turn they leave, the pony attached to the roof sighs of relief and cries in pain.

-TWOCHEMICALS HOUSE-

Twochemicals gets in bed gulp "That was close I saw her fly above me I don't think she saw me I wonder who that other pony is AHH headache" he passes out the right side of his face has a hole in it the bleeding has stoped because of some black ooze filling its place.

-LAB-

The pony on the roof "AHHH my chest" the wound on his chest is filling with a black ooze he passes out from pain.

-GUARDS LAB-

The guards put the blood in a scanner they smile the results are it's Twochemicals blood

-TESTTUBES HOUSE-

She sighs what was he doing there I guess I'll find out tomorrow she falls asleep.

-FILLY IN STREET-

The green coated fillywith a blue man and tails and with red eyes looks up at the sky wishing to have a real home and earn his cutie mark he falls asleep on a pile of scrap metal

-ZIPPERWHIRL-

He is in his house it is covered in motovational posters and full of clothe making machines Zipperwhirl's thinking Twochemicals my mum died I never told you I want to but not when your sad mum I'm sorry I mocked your choice of fashion I want to take it back he cries until he passes out

-Unstableuranium-

One day Twochemicals will pay for all the humiliation the boss disabled my alarms and dummped 30 steam-bits oneday also I know it was you who Toilet pappered my house on nightmare night I'm onto your tricks he falls asleep.

-Unknown-

In a random street there is a black coated unicorn with a white mane and tail his cutie mark is a rocket he has gray circles around his eyes "COUCH HACK URK" he goes into a coughing fit he spits out blood he thinks I lost my job and my life when Twochemicals spilled those chemicals on me I'm slowly bleeding to death I want him to suffer just as much as me he falls over and passes out until the doctors find him again.

-Charged gears-

The engineer with the missing hoof from earlier sigh I was this close to making nanobots that could regenerate missing limbs but Twochemicals had to cause an explosion I lost all my nanobots he will pay, he falls asleep when his clock pumps out a certain metallic frequency.

-GREENTHUMB-

Is a brown earth pony with a mane and tail with heaps of shades of green at the tip is random colors of flowers pink,red,blue ect her cutie mark is a flower wrapped around metal she is thinking these ponies have all forgotten about nature they deserve to die the plants will be back she falls asleep on a bed made of flowers her house is a tree all the others are metal and high tech.

-LUNA-

The princess of the night looks out at the sun wondering what is hapening at the other land mass where it's night she can feel the negitive energy she gulps before she falls asleep due to staying up all night watching over ponies nightmares.

 **A/N MLP Belongs to hasbro so dose luna. fan characters belong to me**


	2. Chapter 2 changes

**Chapter 2 changes**

Twochemicals wakes up his face is fully sealed and normal both his eyes are their usual blue he groans and looks at the time 7:00am he turns his head he thinks strange I didn't hear my alarm what happened last night, he reaches for his dairy and reads his entry

10/1/30 got up ate food feeling rested, on my walk to the where the meteorite might be met Testtubes feeling embarrassed and in love, found meteorite feeling exited and relived, arrived to work at 7:58am feeling happy, yelled at by Unstable feeling brave and cheeky, blew up chemicals feeling confused, reported meteorite feeling stressed, got shooed away after chemically cleaned feeling annoyed and useless, saw filly I'm sure might be homeless one day I will ask him and take him home didn't buy what I want because I brought food for the filly feeling happy and sad, walked around town feeling board, disgusted, love struck checky ,got phone call from Testtubes heard Rocksmash mucking around feeling happy,scared, manly cried and wrote in diary.

He closes his diary unaware that he did some things after that, he walks downstairs and goes into the kitchen as he grabs his bread then he realizes his not hungry strange he puts his bread away and walks to work without detours.

He arrives at work at 8:31 he types in 6712 the eye scanner pops out he scans his right eye the machine buzzes and says no access he tries 3 more times then he scans his left eye the machine says Crazy Chemical tester Twochemicals arrived 30 minutes after 8:01 error error error it wasn't use to him being late he enters the door which is now stuck open.

-TESTTUBES OFFICE-

Testtubes and Rocksmash are in the office, Testtubes is angerly talking to him "I said what were you doing last night when 2 ponies broke in!?"

He answers "I was never here"

She glares at him and says "I know you were here I saw your blood I just wanted to see whether you had good intentions or bad and now I know you had..."

The guards burst in holding Twochemicals "Hey Testtubes we caught the guy who broke into the lab!"

She glares at them "WHAT! no I have the sneaky pony" they shake their heads and hand her the piece of paper over she sees the blood test and who's name pops up and piture she stutters "B-b-b-b-but he has no reason?"

They shake their heads he has the biggest reason to sneak in he was worried that the meteorite would get lost thus his pay would to"

She closes her eyes she knows Rocksmash was there but the closest blood was Twochemicals she turns to Twochemicals and says holding back tears "Your fired for touching the meteorite"

Twochemicals opens his mouth to say he wasn't there but he gets cut off by Rcksmash "I was there and I ..." he suddenly stops he was gonna say he never saw Twochemicals and he was gonna experiment with the meteorite to get Testtubes attention but a fuzzy voice says inside his head **Testtubes hate** he says "I was there guarding the stone I got caught in the blast but I'm fine I saw him leave but couldn't stop him"

Testtubes sighs she lost her lead about Rocksmash causing the explosion and framing Twochemicals she told him she likes Twochemicals and he used to date her Twochemicals says "What I never snuck in here even check my diary!"

Everyone face hoofs the guards laugh and say "Nopony would write if they steal in their diary or do other bad stuff"

Twochemicas tries to talk but the guards cover his mouth Testtubes says "Strip him of all access to the lab and put him on high watch to make sure he has no chemicals"

They smile and carry him while his screaming Rocksmash smiles evilly the fuzzy voice is more clearer **you did well listen to me and you will have everything you want**

-OUTSIDE OF LAB-

The door opens and the guards throw Twochemicals out he goes flying through the air then he skids on his face both sides have graze marks his left side is bleeding his right instantly heals Twochemicals hears a muffled voice **swear** he shakes his head and looks for the owner of the voice the guards close the door and go back in the maffled voice growls Twochemicals decides to go home.

He looks at his clock when he gets home 9:07 sigh he writes in his diary then decides to read a year and a day ago.

9/1/29 Today someponies from across the sea have arrived in manehatern they are looking for new ponies to join if they have science based cutie marks. I joined so I wouldn't have to stay in this stupid city so did a pony named Greenthumb. I also joined because I saw a cute Pegasus she is the boss also it will help me get over her.

Twochemicals sighs as memories flood back into his head but a muffled whisper joined them **destroy manehatern** he shakes his head and looks for the speaker before he can focus on the thoughts and memories he hears a knock on the door he mumbles sarcastically "Who could that be?".

He opens the door and Zipperwhirl is there he hugs him "I heard what happened I'm so sorry!" In his head oh my gosh no way can I tell you my mums dead you don't need any more shit then losing your job it's your passion and you also probably lost her interest my problems can wait.

After a minute Twochemicals says "Umm I feel better can we stop?" he nods then lets go of Twochemicals "So you have any plans other then hugging?" he nods there is a minute silence "Can you tell me?"

"OH UM YEAH! Were going to my shop to find you some new clothes" he smiles confidently his mind is not as confirmed shit I forgot to plan I was so sidetracked by my thoughts of telling my friend about my mum. Twochemicals blinks and thinks umm the factory how fun he hears the muffled voice **lie** he looks around for the owner of the voice they both leave to his shop his running ahead like his on a suger rush.

He arrives first he rips down the posters before Twochemicals sees them he hides them, just then Twochemicals enters he blinks, "Oh Twochemicals I'm just ... Pulling down old orders so what do you want me to make?"

Twochemicals stares confusedly thinking why did he just tear them down now instead of earlier and him making clothes no thanks "Um I'd rather your mum to make the clothes..." Zipperwhirl holds his chest in shock and crotches behind some clothes "where is she?"

He says in a shaky voice "She is on vacation she will be back oneday" Twochemicals hears the muffled voice **deception** he ignores it Zipperwhirl says "so what design do you want again?"

Twochemicals says "Umm I'll have a ..." hmm what should I have he hears the muffled voice **cloak with skull** "Cloak with a skull" both of them blink Twochemicals thinks umm why did I ask for a creepy design Zipperwhirl is thinking why such a creepy design dose he know my mums dead what a mocker.

After a minute of awkward silence he says "Sure what colors?" hes thinking it better not be yellow and purple Twochemicals is thinking wow he seems level headed I better choose the colors wisely the muffled voice says **yellow and purple.**

Two chemicals says "Blue and pink" Zipperwhirl sighs happily the muffled voice growls then says **silence** Zipperwhirl walks to a machine and hits buttons the cloak comes out Twochemicals says "Can I wear it now!"

He smiles and says "I didn't make it to be a decoration" Twochemicals puts on the cloak and admires it after a while Zipperwhirl says "So why did you pick the skull pattern?"

Twochemicals gulps and says "I guess I felt dead and needed a representation" Zipperwhirl glares untrusting at the answer Twochemicals laughs and then says "I was dared okay no harm done thanks for this cloak" he glares even harder twochemicals comes up with a better excuse "Actally I'm usually covered in toxic chemicals so this represents the chemicals and their danger levels blue=low while pink=deadly" Zipperwhirl stops glaring "Well I have to go!" twochemicals leaves, Zipperwhirl smiles having survived a strange request.

Two chemicals arrives home the time is 10:30am he goes back and writes in his diary he decides to read some notes 10/1/29 That boat was so fast was it the steam engine or the magic portal? I get off in a town called Steelhooves I'm nervous Greenthumb seems scareder and a bit confused I ask her she says **where is the plants** she walks off and ignores everypony I'm alone at least I can learn who that Pegasus is what shes gone.

He sighs then he decides to read earlier 11/10/20 I am full of regret from 5 years ago this plushie of nightmare moon is not helping I don't need it I threw it in the mud yeah rain sucks what do I care it's never there when you want it and it's cold I walked away from my plushie before I got away I herd a voice. **hey don't throw that away** I turn and see a red Pegasus with a green mane golden eyes her cutie mark was a plushie that was broken into five pieces she grabs my plushie and hands it to me and smiles I scoff and throw it at her she says **why don't you want your plushie it will help you keep calm** we stand still in the rain I say it killed my family she looked at me dumbfonded I was supposed to buy medicine but I brought that instead she picked up the plusie and said **oh** **the plusie killed them sounds like you did** I feel rage boil inside she puts the plushie in my hooves and says **you blame the plushie for your choice that's bad choices affect everything from your mood to your thoughts learn from this become stronger** she walks away leaving the plushie in my hooves I don't dare throw it away I will meet her again and I will be better.

Twochemicals sighs as he closes his diary his life was rocky but he had made it better he decided to go to the lab to get his job back.

-AT LAB-

Rocksmash is handling rocks without acidentally braking them everypony is amazed except Testtubes she says "Hey Rocksmash why are you so careful got something to hide?"

He fakes to be hurt and says "Why would I hide stuff from you Testtubes we will be very close"

she growls at him "Keep dreaming clumsy I saw your house you seem different I can't put my hoof on it but you seem eviler"

He gulps not at her words but at the muffled voice **I need to rest you are on your own** all of a sudden he loses his balance and causes a rock slide everypony sighs and says "Welcome back Rocksmash!"

Then they all hear granting as Twochemicals arrives through the shoot the time is 11:09am he says "Hi guys I came to beg for my job back" the guards growl Rocksmash starts to sweat if Twochemicals tries to pin blame on him he could actually get his job or worse he gets his job and the girl but no Rocksmash in trouble Rocksmashes plan to get Testtubes love starts to crack.

Testtubes speaks first in a sad tone " **Why Twochemicals**! ... you just proved how you got in to test on the meteorite you are really braking our trust there's only one thing to do to you, ... make sure the guards do the job properly what was Zipperwhirl doing?"

Twochemicals jaw drops Zipperwhirl is a guard dose that mean the cloak I'm wearing is a trap no it's real I should say something "Hey Testtubes why can't I get my job back?" she doesn't move he tries again "I WANT MY JOB BACK!"

Testtubes says angerly "NO! You can never work here you broke in, tried to frame Rocksmash and set research back so much multiple times I ... CAN NO LONGER PROTECT YOU I HID ALL YOUR MISTAKES BUT THERES A LIMIT NOW GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK ! GUARDS REMOVE THIS TRASH!" she yells basically crying.

The guards grab Twochemicals and drag him out of the lab they cover his mouth he tries yelling I'm sorry I just get so nervous it is really muffled "Ihi sorth I geht shf nervious"

-OUTSIDE LAB AGAIN-

The guards throw Twochemicals out again he skids on his face the right side of his face is healed instanly while the graze on his left side becomes more severe due to the prvious injury he watches the door close he feels rage build up he kicks the wall with all his might thew steel bends and he hears a sickening crack he looks at his hoof it is shattered he looks at the wall it is dented even though he felt no pain he decided to go to the doctor to check his hoof.

-IN LAB-

Rocksmash feels throbing in his chest where the damage was done by the explosion everyone notices him holding his chest "Hey Rocksmash are you okay?"

Rocksmash says gasping "No I feel sick"

Testtubes says heartlessly "The explosion probably exposed you to something walk through a decomtamination zone and stay home to avoid spread until it fades or you die!"

He nods and dose that he gets home as his heart stops he falls on the floor in a hole and on a pipe water drips all over him

-Hospital-

Twochemicals arrives at the hospital at 12:00pm the counter pony says "Hi what can we do for. ..." she sees his hoof she falls over backwards and hits a button WHHH WHHH CRITICAL PATIENT two ponies come in and see Twochemicals they facehoof when it's only his leg the look at the counter and see a mare she has a white coat with a grey mane and tail her eyes are silver and wide from shock her cutie mark is a passed out pony they sigh then pick up Twochemicals and take him to a leg surgeon.

Twochmicals is sitting on the examination table a stallion with a blood-red coat black mane and a hoof for a cutie mark looks at it he says in astonishment "How did you cause this injury it looks painful"

Twochemicals sighs and says as he moves his broken leg "I punched a wall" he blinks Twochemicals coughs "I came here because my injury is not hurting did I brake a nerve?" The docter shakes his head "So what did I do if I didn't damage a nerve?"

He ponders for a minute and says "I don't know it looks almost like your body disengaged the safety locks on your muscles so you could let off steam I say it's just the adrenalin this wound could take 3 days to heal though and lets say you will be in a world of pain" Twochemicals nods as the docter wraps his hoof after his done he says "How do you feel.

Twochemicals opens his mouth to say fine but just then he gets a headache and his thoughts get disrupted "I'm a princess!"

The doctor blinks and says "Um are you pranking me?"

Twochemicals starts walking in circles and saying random stuff "Butterflies taste like candy ... I love dotors they help booboos ... I own the crazy train all aboard ... Not now mummy ... I saw you two ... I see rainbows I'll find the end"

he walks into a wall the docter gulps he has no clue whats wrong with his patient Twochemicals is mummbling unitelgent words and phrasses (use imagination)

After a while the doctor calls in some others "We have a umm patient with minor whoozieness from pain killers" they arrive and see Twochemicals walking into the wall and saying silly things they glare at the doctor but are so stunned they don't get any words out "Can you help me get him home?" they nod then they tie up Twochemicals and take him home listening to random speech

"I like to drink H2O and other chemicals ... Hey doctor don't lose your patients hahahah (They all groan )... Did you hear about the time my dog died that was ..."

Eventually one injects him with a sleeping needle the other doctors glare at him he says "Sorry I forgot"

-Twochemicals house-

The doctors burst in his house and brake the door the time is 1:00pm one says "Why did we do that?"

One of the others says "We couldn't find his spare key if there was another way in you should have told us"

He sighs "Oh well there was no other way in" they walk in and go upstairs they place him on his bed "Hey I found a diary!" he opens it on 10/1/29 he reads I got Two keys for my house I hid the spare one in a chip in the window I will paint it so it looks like wood so nopony will steal my key "Oh so that's where the key is ... I'll fill in todays date so he thinks he wrote in his journal"

All the other doctors nod as they place Twochemicals in bed while he writes the visit to the doctors and adds some fake deatails about his broken door after they finish they leave as they are leaving one stops and yells "stop writing in his diary or have you finished and are reading his histoy?"

He stops writing "I just finished ... damn now I want to read it"

"You better not ... besides we have bigger fish ... like firing the desk mare for passing out and freaking out all the patients and doctors ... _**AGAIN**_!"

-BACK AT HOSPITAL-

All the doctors arrive at the hospital at 2:00pm the desk mare is up and sitting at the desk like she was never passed out the leg doctor walks over and says "Braveparanoia your fired"

She jumps off the seat and says "No please give me another chance Hoofjoint" he shakes his head and points to the door "PLEASE!?"

He yells "Guards escort Braveparanoia out of here she's fired!"

The guards grab her and drag her out she screams "I'LL HAVE REVENGE ONEDAY" everyone laughs she gets throw into a mud puddle the guards walk away she sits there for 5 minutes then she walks home.

-BRAVEPARANOIAS HOUSE-

She sits in her and looks at the time 2:47pm house all the lights are off she walks to a table with a lamp and a bunch of paper she finds a document labeled test subject 523 she reads it.

see if we can cause a brave flier to become a chicken result flier becomes a coward and has amazing fear reducing ideas and gains knowledge on fear and minor psychology we should continue tests **banned** we can't undo our result we ruined Braveparanoias life subject will be whipped of memories she giggles knowing that she won't lose the memories then she rips up the paper and whispers "all of the ponies who are Scientists will pay for this"

-Timelapse to bedtime-

Braveparanoia gets in her bed and looks at the stars she sees a shooting one she wishes for a tool for her revenge that was a normal star so her wish might be granted.

-Luna-

Luna is sleepy after lowering the moon and she can feel the negative energy from the other land mass she also feels a magic presence which is vagley familiar in a bad type of way but she's to tired to identify it she goes to her bed after she says to her sister "I am worried about the other ponies"

Celestia smiles and says "Don't worry my little pony they don't need help yet it's all fine go to sleep sister" Luna nods and goes to bed Celestia smiles until Lunas gone then she whispers "Why is it back and stronger?" she flies off to do her royal duties.


End file.
